


Couldn't Replace

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Because apparently I wanted to die by my own tears, grab the tissues, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things you couldn't replace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Replace

**Author's Note:**

> Just send the ninjas, I deserve a freaky death from writing this ten years ago.

There were things that you couldn't replace. You could try so many times. Fight the waging waves of war and ocean alike. Defend what needed to be defended. Protect the line. Fight the good fight. It's what you did and it's what you had to do when it came down to it. Even when you tried not to do it. You tried to live in your happy world, with your toys and your experiments. You tried to move on and simply live without facing the reality that was real life.

It was complicated, now that you thought about it. Complicated because no one would really know what he was like. They wouldn't know about the scar on his left thigh. That his dimple was deeper than yours when he smiled. It was complicated because no one could understand why you couldn't live one. He was more than a brother after all, but who could you tell that to?

Everyone knew, deep down, how you truly felt. How you couldn't find anyone else because you were so wrapped up in each other. You were mirrors, and yet not. Everyone saw you as one entity, one huge force that tore down everything in it's path with a smirk and a chuckle. You weren't the same, not completely. He was the one with the plans, and you had the brains to pull them off. He was masterful at charms, while you could whip up a potion in no time flat. That's why you worked out well together. That's why you loved him.

You can only pray he loved you as well. You will never know, not anymore. Did he feel the same electrical charge when you would trail your hand across his hip? Did he feel a part of him leave, only to return, with each forbidden kiss?

There were things you couldn't replace. Innocence. Happiness. Love. Life. These things could only vanish after death. He was somewhere, that you're certain, but you don't know if he feels anymore. Does he know what is happening to you, to your family, even now? Or is he simply a corpse, in a grave, six feet under?

It seems cruel and too much to handle when thought about. You feel as though your mate has been taken. Half of your soul has died. Your reflection no longer exists. How could it, when he was what you saw every time you looked into the mirror? He was your other wing. How can you fly now? How can someone walk with only one leg? 

Too many questions. Never any answers. And this is what happens, really, when you face the world around you. You had been happy, making your pranks and bringing a brief smile to everyone's face. Brief, true, but it was something. Wasn't that enough? To make sure everyone remember what they were fighting to keep? No. It's never enough. You understand that now. He won't understand, but you can for both of you.

"George?" You can hear the hidden tears in your mother's voice. You don't want to look away from the slab of granite that your eyes are focused upon. You can feel her arm wrapped around you. "Come on, honey. It's starting to rain."

Well, of course it is. How could it not rain on a day like this? You say nothing, but you don't allow her to pull you away.

"Molly, darling." You father's voice is cracked and worn. "Leave him be. He'll come inside when he's ready."

"Arthur." Your mother protests. You ignore them and soon her hand drops away.

There were things you couldn't replace. There were things you never wanted to. And now, you no longer wish to replace the pain around you with laughter. Now, you don't think there is a reason.


End file.
